Sailor Ninjas
by Kiosuke Damiten Tsunada
Summary: Ok who knows how many times I remade this story but imagine this, what happend if the Sailor Senshis found out they have their own ninja servants & the Negaverse has arised from their graves but with a stronger army called the Negasamurai's.
1. Sailor Ninja X & Neko X info

Sailor Ninja Info (Til other characters appears) 

Sailor Ninja X

Name: Kiosuke Tsunada

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Appearance: Long dark black hair with blood red streaks on the tip of his hair. Dark black eyes & dark brown skin. There is a "X" scar through his right eye.

Height: 5'4

Weight: 150 lbs

Race: African-American & Japanese

Bio: Kiosuke is the laid back type of person. He's also a flirt in a small way. Yet if there's a person in trouble, he'll be there in an instant. He also loves to fight.

As Sailor Ninja X: Ninja X is the silent yet deadly type. He'll kill without hesitation unless Sailor Neko X gets in the way somehow. But he'll defend his honor no matter what's the cost.

Signature weapons: X Scythe & X Katana

Final Attack: X Final Assault.

Sailor Neko X

Name: Miyu Tsunada

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Appearance: Long blue hair, yellow eyes, white skin that's slightly tanned. Has neko ears & tail.

Height: 5'7

Weight: 125 lbs

Race: White, Japanese, & Native American

Bio: Miyu is Kiosuke's assistant & best friend. Only at 17 yrs old, Miyu feels like her & Kiosuke are destined for one another. She's loyal & always energetic. She's also acts a lot like Kiosuke which results to their connections.

As Sailor Neko X: Sailor Neko X is basically Ninja X's partner & servant in battle. She is as deadly as she is cute. Her style is similar to Ninja X's but with a catlike style fighting twist to the effect.

Signature Attack: Neko X Surprise Attack


	2. Enter Sailor Ninja X & Neko X

Ch.1 Enter Sailor Ninja X & Sailor Neko

Well all good stories have to start off somewhere so let's start it off in Tokyo, Japan at Juuban High School where Serena & the rest of the Inner Sailor Senshis sit in their homeroom classroom waiting for the news that their teacher Mr.Tran.

"Hmmmm I wonder what the teacher is gonna say?" Serena says with curiosity while looking at Mr.Tran

"I hope it's a pop quiz, I love pop quizzes!" Ami said with excitement

"Oh god, not a quiz! Please not a quiz!" Minako yells while she panics

"Would just calm down Minako, jeez! It's just a stupid pop quiz." Rei says in an annoyed way while reading her Death Note manga. (AN: Death Note is a badass manga )

"You don't have to worry Minako, it's not a pop quiz." says Lita while she waits for Mr. Tran's instructions

"Oh thank god!"

5 minutes later: Mr.Tran comes up to the front of the class as everyone becomes quiet & pays full attention to him.

"Ok my Children of the Korn, we have two special people coming to this class."

"Oh let me guess, is it the prime minister of Japan?" Rei asks with a sarcastic tone

"No Rei-san, it's not, it's actually…"

As Mr.Tran tries to finish his sentence, a young man & girl appear in the classroom right next to Mr.Tran

"You don't need to give an introduction Tran-sensei, we could introduce ourselves." Said the young man as he looked at Rei with a glare.

The young girl smiles as she introduces herself

"HI EVERYONE!" She says with such cheerful energy

All the guys waved as some of the girls look at her funny.

"My name is Miyu. I'm 17 yrs old; i'm a new senior here in Juuban High. This is my first year living in Japan & I love it here!"

Everyone claps in the classroom to show their appreciation. Then the young boy shows up next to Miyu & introduces himself.

"Hello, my name is Kiosuke Tsunada. I'm also 17 & I don't have much to say. Living in Japan is pretty cool, better than being in America, I guess."

All the girls in the class go all lovestruck over Kiosuke while the guys give him a grunt since they usually don't get that attention.

"So what's it like in America?" Minako asks while smiling & looking into his dark black eyes

"Well…it's umm…"

Before Kiosuke could say anything, Miyu interrupts him by saying

"Well it's very big, very busy, & nobody has time for each other but themselves." Miyu answers with a sigh

"Really?" Minako asks with a questionable look

"Somewhat yes but not fully true. Some people are ok down there, but like 25 percent of em' are racist or have really big issues." Kiosuke answers with more details

Mr. Tran then gets up from his desk & walks between Kiosuke & Miyu to give off another announcement

"Instead of doing work today my Children of the Korn, for your assignment, I want you all to ask Miyu & Kiosuke about their life in America & show em' a good time in Japan ok?"

The whole class agreed & said "ok". So the day goes through as it goes to lunch, Miyu & Kiosuke sits together under a cherry blossom tree as they are the only two there. Nobody hasn't really made friends with either one of them. Serena & the others watched them from a distance & started to feel sorry for them.

"God their loners!" Rei said while looking at Kiosuke

"Be nice, their just strange to us." Lita said trying to protect Miyu & Kiosuke

"Who cares? Their just ewwww!" Rei says back to Lita

"Oh god!" Serena says with a sigh

"What?" Rei asks

"What is your problem?" Serena asks

"I don't know what it is, but I do not like Kiosuke." Rei answers with a sharp tone

"Why?" Serena asks with concern

"Because for some reason, I could sense a dark presence within him."

"Well unlike you guys, i'm actually gonna go talk to them." Minako says with a grin

"Mina-chan's right, I rather have some new friends instead of the same old thing all the time." Ami says while agreeing with Minako.

"What is that supposed to mean Ami-chan? You're getting tired of us?" Rei asks with an insulted style tone

"No Rei-chan, I said that because it's rare to have two American students who seem so wise about the things in America, so i'm going."

Ami & Minako starts to walk away from Rei as she growls under her breath. As they approach Kiosuke & Miyu, they both see Ami & Minako & greet them with a smile.

"HELLO!" Miyu says with her usual happy tone

"Konichiwa Ami-san & Minako-san." Kiosuke says while greeting them both in a polite form

"Hi you guys would you mind if me & Ami sits with you two?" Minako asks with a smile

"Of course not, it would be a pleasure to have you two around." Kiosuke answers

"Thank you very much" Ami & Minako say

"Hee hee, yay it's nice to talk to someone finally!" Miyu says while feeding Kiosuke some sushi

"You two haven't had nobody talk to you since Mr.Tran's class? Ami asks

"Sadly not Ami-san, since Tran-sensei's class, we haven't made no friends at all." Kiosuke says with a sigh

"Hmmm….well how bout we talk about your guy's interests." Minako asks

" Well what are my interests? 1. Getting drunk & 2. Cookies! Miyu answers with an energetic smile

Ami & Minako gives a "wtf" style look to Miyu, since they would never expect that from any person.

"What about you Kiosuke? What are your interests?" Minako asks

"My interests? Music, video games, Hentai, flirting, fighting, cooking, & street racing." Kiosuke answers with a smirk

Minako gives him a wink at him since she heard the word "flirt" in his interests. But unknowing to Minako, Miyu was giving a straight out death glare to Minako since she's really protective over Kiosuke.

Meanwhile back at the table with Serena, Rei, & Lita

"I think i'm gonna go join them, Kiosuke & Miyu seems really nice & they seem to be having a fun time." Serena says getting her bookbag

"Well can't you like stop being mad at him Rei-chan & actually talk to him?" Lita asks while watching Serena joining the rest of them.

"Do I have to?" Rei wines

"Unless you wanna be a little loner & stay here by yourself, I suggest you go." Lita answers back while getting her bookbag

"Fine, I'll do it." Rei answers as well as she gets her bookbag

It's the end of school as Serena & the other Senshis including Miyu & Kiosuke all starts to walk home together since their house is all on the same street. By the time they get their half way, they all hear a bloodcurdling scream.

"What the hell was that!" Miyu asks clinging on to Kiosuke

"I wouldn't know Miyu-chan, but it sounded like a girl screaming." Kiosuke said while looking down at Miyu.

"We should check it out guys!" Lita says while running ahead of them

As the 7 teenagers run up to the park, they see a dark figured person with the blood of a young girl as he feeds & look like a modern samurai.

"A VAMPIRE SAMURAI!" Serena screams

The Samurai looks up with the blood flowing down his body as he rushes quickly. As he is about to kill Serena by slashing at her with his old decaying blade that has the stench of blood. But before that blow was gonna happened, Kiosuke appears in front of her with the blink of an eye, holding off the decaying blade with his tanto blade that he had in his backpack.

"Run Serena, go find safety now!" Kiosuke yells as he holds off the samurai's attack

"But what about you Kiosuke-sama!" Ami asks while resisting not to move

"You guys just go! Kio & I could take care of this!" Miyu yells as she jump kicks the samurai making him tumble backwards against Kiosuke's blade so he could recover.

Serena & the others run to a nearby tree where Miyu & Kiosuke didn't see them as they starts to huddle together

"We got to go help them guys!" Serena says looking back at Kiosuke & Miyu as they fight hard to protect each other

The 5 of them nods as they transform to the Sailor Senshis in an instant. As they appear on the scene where Kiosuke & Miyu was fighting that samurai, they see two dark figures slashing off the dark samurai's head. The Sailor Senshis looked in shock as they can't believe what their seeing. The two looks back revealing themselves. They appeared to be ninjas. The male had long black hair with blood red streaks, dark brown skin with hazel eyes, & his ninja gi was almost the exact style of Scorpions of Mortal Kombat but was a red & black combination. While the female next to him was a different story, she had long bright red hair, with neko yellow eyes as she moves as graceful as a cat. Her ninja gi is like the look of Milia Rage from Guilty Gear.

"What happened to Kiosuke & Miyu?" Sailor Moon asks the two ninjas

The two ninjas gives Sailor Moon a small glare & slowly walks away

"HEY WERE TALKING TO YOU!" Sailor Mars yelled to them as they continue to walk away

"What is it that you need? Your wasting our time…." The young neko girl asks while giving a glare at her

"Where is Miyu & Kiosuke!" Sailor Mars asks a second time but with more rage

"That's none of your damn business." The young man said as he waits up for the girl

As soon as the guy says that Sailor Mars becomes extremely pissed to the point she attacks them

"HOW DARE YOU! MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

As Sailor Mars attempts to attack both the girl & the guy, they both disappear from the spot they were standing. As Sailor Mars becomes shocked, she actually gets knocked out from behind from the neko girl by a kick to the back of the head. Sailor Jupiter becomes upset as well & tries to attack the neko girl using her karate skills, they were both even in skills & speed. As Sailor Jupiter would've got the last hit, the guy appears in front of the young neko girl, he kicks Sailor Jupiter in her chin making her fall back & ends up hitting her back on a tree making her black out.

"Who are you guys!" Sailor Moon asks while she looks at Sailor Mars & Jupiter being knocked out

The young neko girl steps up & answers Sailor Moon's answer

"My name is Neko X."

The young man appears behind Neko X holding her close while looking at Sailor Moon with a glare

"And i'm Sailor Ninja X, were the Sailor Ninjas, don't forget that!"

They both disappear in the shadows of darkness. Sailor Moon, Venus, & Mercury goes to cure Sailor Mars & Jupiter's wounds while they all think to themselves "Sailor Ninjas, are they friends, or enemies?"

End of chapter 1.


End file.
